


Labor Pains

by asongforjonsa



Series: Modern AU: Jonsa One Shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Sansa & Gilly meet in a Lamaze class





	Labor Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil one shot :) Enjoy!

Labor Pains

Sansa groaned as she settled onto the mat in her Lamaze class’s studio. This was her second class, and she already resented how difficult it was to move around with her six months-pregnant belly. 

“Shouldn’t they make it easier for the mothers to sit down?” she grumbled to her husband, Jon. He simply chuckled and helped her get comfortable. 

He made eye contact with the man sitting next to him, who made a sympathetic grimace. His partner looked a lot more pregnant than Sansa, and she was managing for the most part without complaint. 

“I’m afraid it doesn’t get any easier,” the man whispered loudly. His partner turned around to glare at him, as did Sansa. He smiled broadly and patted his partner’s back. “Oh hush, Gilly, you know it’s true.” 

Jon laughed. “I’m Jon, this is Sansa.” 

“Samwell Tarly, pleased to meet you. This is my wife Gilly.” Gilly met Sansa’s eyes and gave her an encouraging nod. 

“First time?” Gilly asked.

“Are we that obvious?” Sansa asked with a low chuckle. “How about you?” 

“This is our second, but it’s been a few years, figured we could use a refresher,” Gilly replied. “How far along are you?” 

“Six months.” 

“Same here.” 

Jon raised an eyebrow, then lowered it quickly, hoping Gilly wouldn’t notice and take offense. By her size, he assumed she was about ready to pop! 

Sam did notice, and gave him a knowing smile. He leaned in to whisper, “Their stomachs are often bigger the second time around.” Jon nodded. This whole thing was way too overwhelming for him still. He and Sansa had only been married for three months before the stick turned blue. 

Sansa and Gilly kept chatting. It helped Sansa’s nerves, and made her forget how incredibly cranky she felt about being out of bed. 

“Boy or girl?” Gilly asked. 

Sansa stroked her belly. “It’s a girl,” she murmured softly. “I always wanted a girl.” 

Gilly smiled. “I’m a bit jealous, this’ll be our second boy. I’m worried I’m doomed to have just boys running around,” she added with a laugh. “Our oldest, Sam Jr., is four.” 

“So are you stopping after this one?” Sansa asked. 

Gilly sighed. “Everyone always asks that. Just wait until you have yours, they’ll give you about a week before they start asking about giving her a sibling.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry!” Sansa said quickly. Gilly waved her off. 

“No, no, it’s not your fault. You’re lucky you haven’t had to deal with it just yet. We’re thinking maybe one more, but we’ll have to see how delivery goes for this one. My first delivery was on the rough side.” 

Jon and Sam had been chatting about sports, but Jon cut off mid-sentence when he heard that. Sansa forbade him from reading any more birth horror stories after he read one in her OB’s office and nearly had a meltdown. He was terrified of seeing Sansa in pain. 

Sansa felt his body tense and almost imperceptibly shook her head at Gilly. Her new friend seemed to gather what this meant, and moved on, bringing up her nursery instead. 

By the time class started, Sansa felt much better. She had a feeling Sam and Gilly would be in their lives for quite some time, and she loved the idea of having more couple friends. 

~~~

“Okay, now that we’re alone, spill,” Sansa urged Gilly. They met for tea the day after their Lamaze class, and Sansa had been dying to hear what made Gilly’s delivery rough. As much as Jon hated hearing horror stories, Sansa felt like she needed to hear them. She hoped it would make her tougher when her own time came. 

Gilly laughed. “I’m glad you didn’t let me tell the story in front of Jon. His body language screamed terror when I mentioned it yesterday!” 

Sansa groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. “He read ONE story in my OB’s office about a woman who had to have an episiotomy, and the poor man almost died on the spot. The woman and her baby were fine, it wasn’t even that scary!” 

Gilly took a deep breath. “Well, mine was 32 hours.” Sansa grimaced. “Oh it gets worse. Sam Jr. was breech, and nothing we did could get him to turn. I’d been trying everything for weeks!”

“Oh my god,” Sansa whimpered. 

Gilly nodded. “I really wanted to have a natural birth, and I was so resistant to a C-section, but eventually the baby went into distress, and we had to do it. I had a pretty bad post-op fever, so I didn’t even get to hold him for a couple days.” 

Sansa felt her eyes watering. Everything made her so emotional, but this really broke her heart. She grabbed Gilly’s hand. 

“They put him on my chest right after, so we got a little skin on skin time, and it hasn’t affected our bond since. That guy is all Mama’s Boy,” she added with a laugh. 

She could see Sansa was a little shaken. “Oh honey, everything will be fine. Every woman is different! My own mother delivered in my parent’s’ living room because I came too quickly.” 

That made Sansa laugh. “Oh my god, in their living room?” Gilly broke into laughter as well, and soon Sansa’s mind was at ease again. 

“So, is Sam Jr. excited to be a big brother?” 

“I don’t know if he really gets it. He sees my stomach getting big, and we told him there’s a baby in there, but I think it won’t be real until he sees his brother.” 

Sansa nodded. “I’m the second of five, I don’t remember my sister being born after me, but my brother Brandon, he was the fourth, I definitely remember that.” 

“Five? God, your mom must be strong.” 

“She is. I remember our parents sitting us down and telling us she was pregnant, and that we all had to be really careful around her. I was 4 and Arya was 3, Robb was 7 so he got it much better than we did. They gave us presents when they told us, and right after the baby came, so we thought it was awesome.” 

“Oh that’s a good idea! We took Sam to his favorite museum right after we told him, but a present once this one comes could really help.” 

Sansa smiled. “Do you have any ideas for names?” 

Gilly shook her head. “We’re absolutely nowhere with names. All we know is what we don’t like! What about you?”  
“I really like Alysanne, Alys for short. I read about a queen named Alysanne, everyone loved her and she sounds so elegant.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“I asked Jon if he wanted to name her for his mother, Lyanna, but I think it would be too painful. She died when he was very young. I suppose we could make that her middle name, but we’ll have to see. I just want to meet her so badly!” 

Gilly chuckled. “You will, sooner than you think. The last trimester goes by so quickly! Not to frighten you, but if you don’t get your nursery finished in the next month, it probably won’t be ready by the time she gets here.” 

Sansa’s eyes got huge. “What? Oh god, I have so much left to do! I want it to be perfect…” 

“I suppose that’s what happens when you’re an interior designer,” Gilly chuckled again. “You’ll learn as soon as she gets here that perfect isn’t really attainable when you’re a parent.” 

Sansa groaned. “That’s what my mother keeps telling me. Jon tells me my design is beautiful, but he thinks everything I do is beautiful!” 

Gilly smiled. “Do you want to come see the nursery I have set up? I still have a couple hours until I need to pick up Sam from preschool. I’d love to get a little creative input.” 

Sansa nodded, and followed her friend out of the parlor. 

~~~

Gilly wasn’t kidding; the next three months went by so quickly Sansa barely had time to think. 

She’d gotten the nursery mostly set up, the crib and dresser were there, and the rocking chair, and the walls were painted a very light pink. The baby shower her mother threw a month before her due date got her stocked on all the clothes and diapers she could need for the first few months, and Sansa had of course folded all of them and tucked them away neatly. She was determined for the nursery to be as perfect as possible, before the baby and all her chaos arrived. 

The mothers-to-be continued to meet up every couple of days; sometimes Gilly would bring Sam, and Sansa could see what she meant about him being a Mama’s Boy. All he wanted was to sit in her lap, and have her read him stories. Sansa loved watching Gilly interact with him; she hoped she’d be as good a mother to her little girl as Gilly was to her boy. 

Jon and Sam met up weekly for drinks, and the couples often had dinner at each others’ houses. Jon and Sansa had been together for a few years before getting married, but they didn’t really have any couple friends, until they met Sam and Gilly. It was nice to have friends that were in the same stage of their lives. 

Sansa’s due date was a week before Gilly’s, but the babies ended up arriving just two days apart. Most of Jon’s worries about Sansa’s delivery were set at ease; she woke up on a Tuesday morning to cramps, those turned into contractions, and six hours later their daughter Alysanne was born. 

Gilly and Sam came to visit, and as they were about to leave, Gilly went into her own labor. The couples would later laugh and say her boy couldn’t bear to be separated from Alysanne. Willem arrived after 12 hours and another C-section, and their babies were placed next to each other in the nursery. 

16 years later, the two couples watched Willem walk Alysanne out the door to their limo, as they headed to prom. Gilly and Sansa had a feeling they’d been flirting for quite a while, and when Willem arrived to ask Jon for permission to date Alys, it was no surprise. 

Seven years after that, Gilly and Sansa greeted the lovebirds in their hospital room, and were introduced to their shared grandchild, a girl bearing both of their names.


End file.
